I Most Be Dreaming
by Sukurah23
Summary: Harry nota que Hermione ha estado cambiando mucho, algo anda mal con ella ¿Porque Ya no Habla? ¿Por Que Falta a Clases? pero lo más extraño ¿Por Que Nunca Suelta ese Viejo Diario?... No es lo que parece, No es lo que piensas... ¡DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic bueno más bien songfic, inspirado en la canción de Evanescence "I Most Be Dreaming" espero que les guste.

Bueno aclaro

_Diálogos_

**Pensamientos**

Narración

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Cambio de escena 

Cosas mías

_Canción_

I MUST BE DREAMING

Hermione se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vergonzosamente había olvidado su varita en la biblioteca y ahora estaba a oscuras para recuperarla. Una vez en su amada biblioteca, la falta de luz se convirtió en un hecho irrelevante, la conocía como la palma de su mano, quizás incluso, hasta mejor. Sabía que la había dejado en la mesa más arrinconada de la sección prohibida, su lugar favorito para leer, el lugar al que Harry y Ron no podían entrar y empezar a gritar como locos, busco su varita en la mesa pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, _tal vez la deje en el estante. _Se acerco a la estantería en la que había buscado libros durante todo el día, se topo con un objeto y tiro un poco de el, el libro cayo y junto con el su varita. La levantó del suelo y se dispuso a regresar a su dormitorio, pero dio la vuelta y observo a oscuras el libro en el suelo, se acerco a recogerlo, lo observo, parecía viejo y tenía la portada bastante maltratada, como si alguien lo hubiera roto. Camino hacia donde la bibliotecaria debía encontrarse, pero no estaba nadie **un libro en este estado… Debería llevarlo conmigo para evitar que termine peor **tomo en libro en sus manos y camino de vuelta a la sala común, después de todo, solo era un libro…

_¿Encontraste tu varita? _Harry esperaba en pijama en la sala común, todos se habían ido a dormir a esas horas, _Si, estaba en un estante, ¿Qué haces despierto? _Harry evito ruborizarse, sin saber porque, _mmm… yo… este… quería esperar hasta que llegaras, no quería que estuvieras sola, cuando llegue Ron dijo que habías ido a buscar tu varita, pudiste pedirme que te acompañara… _la chica sonrió tiernamente a su amigo y se miraron por un momento _mmm… es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir Harry _dijo acercándose a la escalera hacia su dormitorio _tienes razón… buenas noches Mione…_ dijo el mago dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga_ Harry… _lo detuvo la castaña _¿si? _Espero el muchacho, la muchacha se acerco lo suficiente para darle al chico un corto beso en la mejilla _buenas noches _Harry la retuvo un momento para besar su frente y pasar su mano por el rostro de la chica y acomodar un mechón rebelde de su cabello _buenas noches Hermione _los dos estaban algo apenados se sonrieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones en silencio.

Hermione se dejo caer en la cama pensando en Harry un momento, las cosas con el habían cambiado muy rápido en muy poco tiempo, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y sabia que él se sentía igual solo faltaba que se lo dijeran para que empezaran a salir, Ron decía que estaban a un paso del matrimonio, se cambio, cepillo los dientes, y se arreglo el cabello en una coleta. Se tumbo en la cama un momento, aun en las nubes, hasta que recordó algo **el libro **se acerco al suelo para buscar el libro pero no encontró nada, bajo a la sala común y permaneció unos minutos mirando las escaleras del dormitorio de los muchachos y luego miro hacia el lugar donde Harry había estado sentado esperando por ella, sonrió, busco con la mirada el libro y lo encontró un una mesita cerca de la chimenea, lo sostuvo cerca de la luz y observo que tenia la portada rota, pero parecía como si alguien hubiera cerrado las esquinas de ese agujero, como si hubieran estado arreglando ese viejo libro. Se sentó y decidió abrirlo, _está en blanco…_

Harry miraba el techo con una sonrisa en sus labios, repasando en su mente todos los momentos que pasó con Hermione, cada uno lo hacía o reír un poco o sonreír a un más _Harry por favor, apaga esa tonta vela y duérmete de una vez, tus risitas de chico enamorado puedo oírlas después del desayuno, ¡pero déjame dormir! _Ron suplicaba con cara de martirio a su amigo, _Perdona, es solo que… no puedo dormir _Ron lanzo una mirada severa y Harry apago la vela _Harry llevas noches así, solo ve con Hermione y dile lo que sientes, todos sabemos que ella se siente igual… _Harry lo pensó un momento, _¿en serio? _Ron se acomodo nuevamente en su cama dispuesto a quedarse dormido, _si, Harry, te lo he dicho mil veces _Harry trato de acomodarse también _bien, hablare con ella, buenas noches Ron… ¡Aleluya!, _comento sobre la decisión de su amigo _buenas noches Harry…_

Hermione, observo pagina, por pagina sin encontrar ni una sola nota, así que dedujo que no se trataba de un libro si no de una libreta o quizás un diario…

Tomo pluma y tinta, si era un diario nadie lo reclamaría, se dispuso a apropiarse de el y comenzar a escribir, empezó por poner su nombre en la esquina de la primera pagina, en caso de extravió… _Hermione Granger._

La tinta pareció ser absorbida por la pagina y aparecieron nuevas letras…

_Hola Hermione, yo soy Tom_

Hermione estaba pasmada, el libro entablaba conversación con ella, al parecer nada en Hogwarts era común y sencillo, cerró el libro pensando seriamente en que tendría que devolverlo, pero la curiosidad la venció y se acerco nuevamente a este y escribió

_¿Quién eres?_

Espero mientras las letras se disolvían y volvían para formar nuevas palabras

_Ya lo he mencionado, soy Tom haha_

Hermione esperaba por una respuesta distinta y más completa que esa, así que reformulo la pregunta esta vez, asegurándose de obtener la respuesta esperada

_Lo se, Tom, pero, me refiero a ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo es que estas dentro de este libro?_

Las letras desaparecieron una a una hasta que la pagina quedo en blanco nuevamente, ella espero

_¡Oh! Te referías a eso, soy humano igual que tu, un mago, estoy aquí porque… bueno, no lo se haha este es mi mundo, tan normal para mí como el tuyo lo es para ti ¿Puedes Entenderme?_

Leyó varias veces el mensaje antes de disponerse a volver a escribir, un mago, así que ellos no eran diferentes uno del otro, eso estaba bien

_Sí, claro, Te Entiendo_

Las últimas dos palabras se desvanecieron con exagerada lentitud

_Wow, eres la primera…_

Hermione pensó tristemente en estas letras

_No te preocupes, todos nos sentimos así, si quieres, Yo Seré Tu Amiga_

Las letras se fueron rápidamente para dar paso al nuevo mensaje

_¡¿De Verdad!?_

Leyó con más entusiasmo este nuevo

_Claro que si, te escribiré todos los días, pero, ahora tengo que ir a dormir haha_

Las letras se fueron lento

_Está bien, descansa_

Hermione escribió una pequeña despedida para reconfortar a su nuevo amigo

_Igual tu, creo hehe, Hasta Luego_

Cerró el libro y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, abrazando el mismo. Ahora tenia un nuevo amigo, extraño y al parecer era un libro, pero, un amigo es un amigo. Dejo el libro debajo de su almohada y apoyo la cabeza suavemente encima de este. Unas letras se dibujaron en la primera página del libro cerrado.

_Hermione…_

Bueno este es el primer Cap. Aquí se los dejo, haber que les parece, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. Intentare apresurarme con el próximo.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está el segundo Cap. Espero sea de su agrado y recuerden que yo solo escribo para ustedes, así que déjenme sus reviews con cualquier comentario que deseen hacer.

COMENZAMOS 

Bueno aclaro

_Diálogos_

**Pensamientos**

Narración

Cosas mías

_Canción_

I MOST BE DREAMING

La profesora Minerva llevaba su clase cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica de cabello castaño _¡vaya! Es generoso de su parte honrarnos con su presencia señorita Granger _la profesora dedico una mirada severa a su estudiante _pero dadas las circunstancias, por ser esta la primera vez la dejare pasar a clase, pero esto a de costarle 1 punto a su casa, ¡siéntese! _La muchacha tomo asiento al lado de Harry ¿P_orque llegaste tarde? _pregunto muy extrañado _parece que la sangre – sucia está dejando salir su lado salvaje _interrumpió Malfoy _Cierra la boca, Hurón, déjala tranquila _este hizo un gesto y se limito a voltearse _es solo que… Me quede dormida _

**++Flashback++**

Hermione fingió estar dormida hasta que todas salieron de la habitación, tomo el diario y escribió

_Buenos Días, Tom, ¿Estás Ahí?_

Las palabras desaparecieron con cierta lentitud para dar paso al nuevo mensaje

_Buenos Días, Hermione, sí, aquí estoy ¿Cómo estás?_

La chica se arreglo el cabello en una coleta y se lavo la cara antes de volver a escribir

_Bien, hoy habrá muy pocas clases, ¿y tú?_

Aprovecho mientras Tom escribía su repuesta para cambiarse rápidamente de ropa

_También, estoy muy feliz de que me escribieras de nuevo…_

Hermione tomo el libro y se lo puso en las rodillas

_Claro que escribí de nuevo, Tom, te prometí escribirte diario ¿no es así?_

Las letras se fueron con mucha lentitud mientras tendía su cama y corría a lavarse los dientes

_Bueno, es solo que… Yo entendería si tu no quisieras escribirme, después de todo, para ti soy solo un chico en un libro…_

Le molesto un poco la nota de auto - desprecio que llevaban algunas palabras de Tom

_Nada de eso, tu eres mi amigo ¿Bien? Y eso te hace Especial Para Mí_

Las ultimas 3 palabras parecieron impregnarse en el papel

_¿Lo dices enserio?_

Sin considerarlo escribió

_Por supuesto que si_

Las letras parecieron volverse traslucidas

_Gracias_

Hermione mantuvo una conversación con su amigo por varios momentos, sobrecosas como que ambos acudían a Hogwarts, a pesar de que al parecer Tom vivía en un tiempo más antiguo al de Hermione y también le explico que no era muy popular pero, que siempre estaba contento de poder aprender algo nuevo ya sea en clases o de algún libro en la enorme y basta biblioteca del colegio. Algo en que ambos coincidían. Estaba tan entretenida que cuando volteo hacia el reloj noto que llevaba 10 minutos de retraso para su primera clase.

_Dios mío, ya voy tarde, llevare el libro conmigo, te escribiré luego…_

Guardo el libro en un pequeño y simple bolso y salió corriendo hacia su clase

_Contigo…_

**++Flashback++**

_¿Te quedaste dormida? _Repitió Harry totalmente incrédulo _Si… es que… ayer ya era algo tarde _ambos voltearon la miraba avergonzados al recordar la pasada noche _Si… Tal vez, si era algo tarde, ¿Qué es eso? _Harry señalo discretamente el diario de Hermione _No es nada… solo un viejo libro _Hermione aparto el diario de Harry poniéndolo sobre su regazo

_How can I pretend that I don't see_

_What you hide so carelessly_

Harry miro un poco extrañado a su amiga, ella nunca le ocultaba nada **Tiene que ser un secreto, aun no puedo decirles a Harry y Ron… Ellos aun no pueden conocer a Tom **_Vamos, Mione, puedes decirme _Tenia una corazonada sobre ese libro, quería saber que era _Es que… es mi diario, no puedes verlo _mintió la castaña _Así que mantén tu nariz lejos de él Potter _bromeo con una sonrisa fingidamente severa, una de las sonrisas que Harry amaba **Todas sus sonrisas **se distrajo un momento antes de seguirle el juego ¿_Acaso escribiste mi nombre en medio de corazones? _La broma causo que ambos se ruborizaran y quedaran en silencio _Claro que no… _El temblor en su voz solo hizo ruborizar más a la chica **Si va a ser justo, tampoco Tom sabrá por el momento de Ron y… Harry… **Pasaron el resto de la clase del mismo modo, ambos sin poder decirle nada al otro.

Estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor, hablando animadamente, ese día había dos partidos de Quidditch por lo cual solo tendrían cinco clases ese día. En un descuido Harry apoyo su mano sobre la de Hermione cuando esquivo un panecillo que Ron lanzo hacia Draco, se miraron un momento y Harry entrelazo despacio sus dedos con los de Hermione, esperando que el gesto fuera de su agrado, a lo cual ella respondió con un leve apretón y juntando un poco más su mano _mmm… No – n – No has comido nada Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? _Puso la mano libre sobre su frente y luego en sus mejillas _Si, Estoy bien, es solo que estaba distraída_ contesto tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y comiendo un pedazo de un panecillo de manzana _Esta bien _contesto Harry con una sonrisa y continuando comiendo, sin soltarse del agarre de Hermione. Este se aflojo un poco cuando ella acerco hacia su regazo el bolso que contenía el diario

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_And I froze inside myself _

_And turned away_

Harry pretendió ignorar el gesto y seguir con su desayuno, pero Hermione no se separaba del diario. Por primera vez, sintió que ella le ocultaba algo, ella no está siendo sincera

_I __Must Be Dreaming_

Ese diario no debía ser solo un diario común, debía haber algo más, algo importante

_We all live (why?)_

_We all die (why?)_

Algo tan importante como para que Hermione no quisiera decírselo, no, el estaba exagerando las cosas, de seguro solo era un diario común y por eso ella no diría que había en el **Para eso es un diario **trato de dejarlo pasar

_That does not begin to justify you_

Pero no podía, ese sentimiento en el no lo dejaba ignorar el diario, era como si supiera que algo andaba mal, como si le fuera familiar ese objeto. Algo estaba mal, es lo sabia, no podía dejar que Hermione conservara ese libro, Algo muy malo, algo estaba muy mal, muy mal.

Como si no fuera lo que parecía, Hermione estaba equivoca en lo que pensaba de ese diario

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No, I Must Be Dreaming_

El debía protegerla, pero… ¿De qué?

_Hermione… Estoy contigo… ¿Te quedaras… Conmigo?..._

Bueno aquí termina el segundo Cap. Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews para hacérmelo saber

NOTA: La canción tendrá seguimiento por los capítulos, les sugiero la escuchen mientras lean.

I Most Be Dreaming - Evanescence


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo espero lo disfruten

I Must Be Dreaming – Evanescence

Les recomiendo que lleven de fondo en la primera parte

We Might As Well Be Strangers - Keane

Bueno aclaro

_Diálogos_

**Pensamientos**

Narración

Cosas mías

_Canción_

I MUST BE DREAMING

Varias semanas después…

Harry observe el lugar vacio a su lado, el lugar de **Hermione… **

Hermione había estado faltando a clases mucho durante las últimas semanas, y no solo eso, se iba demasiado temprano a la biblioteca, llegaba excesivamente tarde a su habitación, Harry incluso a veces se quedaba dormido esperándola y despertaba en la madrugada con la capa de la chica encima, entraba al comedor la muy tarde o se iba muy rápido. Estaba rara, pero, lo que más preocupaba a al joven era que ella jamás soltaba **¡Ese Maldito Diario!**

Harry se levanto y soltó un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio _Harry siéntate _susurro Ron antes de que la profesora Minerva se dirigiera a él _Le suplico, Señor Potter, tomo asiento y guarde silencio _tomó sus cosas dispuesto a abandonar el salón _Esto ya me tiene cansado _le dijo a su amigo antes de salir sin escuchar palabra alguna de nadie.

Caminaba alterado por todos los pasillos dirigiéndose al lugar donde sabia se encontraba ella. Estaba cansado de sentarse solo en casi todas las clases, de caminar solo por los pasillos, esperar solo en la sala común todas las noches, de estar solo en la biblioteca, de ver ese puesto solo en sus partidos… Se había cansado de estar solo, Hermione no era simplemente su amiga, se había enamorado de ella y no podía resistir más sin estar en su compañía.

_¡Maldito Libro! _Maldijo para sí mismo el absurdo objeto, estaba convencido que esa cosa le había quitado a su amiga, la había transformado, esa cosa la había tornado en una persona fría y distante, le había quitado su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos… Todo lo que era, se había ido poco a poco en ese libro. Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras esa cosa acababa con todo lo que era Hermione. Iba a acabar con todo esto.

_It's only in my mind_

Entro en la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la el lugar de donde ella estaba, se acerco y miro cuidadosamente. Ella estaba sentada escribiendo en ese libro, se reía, esperaba, leía y volvía a escribir; frunció el seño, ella estaba ¿charlando? Con ese libro ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esto era demasiado, tenía que apartar, a lo que fuera esa cosa, de Hermione

_Not real life_

_No I Must be Dreaming_

Hermione y Tom se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Tom era, sin duda alguna, la persona más gentil que ella había conocido. Al parecer el diario se situaba años atrás, pero aun así, ellos se entendían completamente. Tom tenía 16 años al igual que Hermione, el era un Slytherin pero no parecía molestarle que ella no fuera una sangre-pura, al contrario el encontraba fascinante el mundo humano. Ellos hablan por horas y horas sin parar. Por desgracia, al parecer, no había forma de que Tom pudiera salir del diario, pero había comentado que tal vez ella si podría entrar. Habían comentado esto en varias ocasiones recientemente y ambos estaban de acuerdo que habría que intentarlo.

_Help and though I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

En mitad de la conversación y brusco tirón separo el diario de las manos de Hermione y está casi desenfunda la varita de no ser porque vio a su amigo sosteniendo el libro _Harry dame eso, es mi diario, dámelo _este saco su varita con discreción y la mantuvo escondida en su manga _Hermione dime qué es esto, te está haciendo daño, te está cambiando… _ella pareció apenas percibir las palabras de su amigo _Harry te dije que me lo regresaras, nada malo pasa conmigo…_

_I fear you_

Observo profundamente los ojos de su amigo y sus palabras resonaron en su mente _Te temo, No eres Tú._

La realidad de su voz causa que la varita de cayera de su mano. De verdad, ¿Era tan distinta como para asustar a las personas que la rodeaban? ¿Ocurría algo malo con ella? **Algo malo… con… Tom… **Harry sintió una presión proveniente del libro, como si este quisiera abrirse _¿Tom?... _El nombre se escapo de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta ¿_Ryddle?... ¡Dios, NO! _Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

El libro que sostenía en su mano era el Horrocruxe de Voldemort, esto había estado cambiando a su amiga, esto era lo que le hacía daño. Tenía que destruirlo de inmediato, esta vez por completo, no dejaría que siguiera dañando a nadie _Voldemort…_

_But spoken fears can come true_

El diario comenzó a emitir una luz desde su centro

_We all live (why?)_

_We all die (why?)_

_¡Imposible! Tú… Tú destruiste esa cosa… Tom no es malo ¡no lo es! _Hermione no podía creer tal cosa de su amigo, no podía aceptar que una persona como él pudiera ser el Señor Oscuro, ese era un error, uno terrible… Harry levanto la varita hacia el libro _¡Diffindo!... ¡NO! _Hermione tiro el libro de la mano de Harry.

_That does not begin to justify you_

El libro resplandeció y se abrió bruscamente. El resplandor cubrió a Hermione y esta entro en el libro

_¡HERMIONE!_

Harry tomo el libro en sus manos y leyó la inscripción en la primera página

_H e r m i o n e G r a n g e r_

_CONMIGO…_

Bueno aquí se acaba el Cap. Está un poco más corto que los demás pero está bien espero le haya gustado


End file.
